Indirections
by Ame Chisei
Summary: Such an indirect statement can lead to confusion. ONE-SHOT! Set after the defeat of Ahriman. Rated T for fluff! (As for the title, do not worry, it's a real word. I searched it.) (Cover Art made by me)


**Yey! am'ma back~ with a brand new Aveyond oneshot written in Rhen's perspective~! Busy with everything (help me! I'm dying XD)**

 **As always... DISCLAIMER! AVEYOND AND ITS CHARACTER DO NOT BELONG TO ME! =W=**

 **PS: _italicized words are her thoughts_**

* * *

 **Indirections**

 _Like wind, I too, disappeared too quickly._

2 years have passed. Everything is all right again now that a group of whimsical heroes has abolished the great threat, Ahriman. By a barmaid, a dragon rider, a soulless paladin, a vampiress, a sun priest, a summoner, a sorcerer and me, a sword singer. All is well and merry, that is when I decided to disappear on them and go on hiding.

With the world and the Kingdom of Thais freed from the daemon's clutches, all that is left for me to think of is the burden of assuming the throne of my late mother. I dislike handling responsibilities much less thinking about it. I know what I did was an act of cowardice however, this is what I decided upon to. Now here I am, living in a rundown shack that my father once owned, located at the very corner and deep part of the Wilde Woods. Yes, I had become a hermit, and ever and I did not regret about it.

Every day, I walk around the house with my hair following me behind, sweeping the dusty wooden floor. Even though I am a girl, I only know less about being a girl and besides, who is going to cut my hair? A bunch of men that is overflowing with testosterone? What are they going to use cut my hair? An axe? A wooden stake? It would seem like that cannot be helped, I am all alone.

Every day, from dawn to sunset, it is just me in this lonely and silent abode. Does it make me lonely? No, not a single bit. I made this kind of decision and like I said before, I did not regret making this decision of mine however, I do get homesick sometimes. There are some times where my thoughts drift to the people I left back at Clearwater, the village where I grew up and had my first love. I wonder how is mum and dad are doing back there? Peter? Daniel?

I sighed. Sometimes, I somehow think the other possibilities that I could have chosen, there were actually more options I can choose from. Like, what if I just went back to Clearwater? What will happen to me by now? Or, what if accepted the chancellor's offer back at Thais and become queen, will I look like an old woman by now? Thinking about that never failed me to laugh. Nevertheless, there is this other possibility that I only seldom to think.

While sneaking out of the Sun temple back at Aveyond, I was not lucky enough, Lars spotted. He was so suspicious of me so he asked me the reason why I suddenly went out of the temple but dodge it by asking him the same question. I think he was not smart enough to notice that I have avoided his question. He said that he is not that well with crowds, especially when he is in a same place with Dameon. I don't really know why he dislike the guy, he is kind, a critical thinker and a gentleman unlike him, though he betrayed us at the final showdown because of Ahriman took advantage of his hatred for his mother but other than that, Dameon is a good guy. _Boys, I will never understand them._

Luckily, he did not ask for my own answer and started to walk back at the temple. However, before he could go back, Lars turned around and what said really threw me off and it never left my mind ever since.

"Hey, after this crappy celebration or whatever you call it, come back to Veldarah. With me."

After he said that he went back inside the Sun Temple. I stood there, dumbfounded for a few seconds and went on my way to the Wilde Woods, to my new home.

I do not know if he is fully aware of what he has said to me back then. Lars was not that serious and the way he said that as if he's talking to the old me, when I became a slave to his family. His tone was so authoritative and affirm. Days after that, I buried those words at the recesses of my mind but I did not forget it, I just cannot. How could I? I am not that insensitive. I may not like a 'your typical everyday girl' but I have feelings too and they are real.

 _I wonder what could have happened to me if I did come back with him to Veldarah?_

Well, I sure do want to know myself. Like mum always say; "You'll never know until you see it for yourself.". Maybe, if I did come back to Eastern Empire, I can make Mistress Rona to bow down and kiss my feet all day long until her lips swollen. Nah. I am sure Lars would be furious of me if I did that.

I heaved a sigh again, "I wonder how the others doing? I wonder what is Lars is doing for all those years?"

"Then why don't you find it for yourself?"

 _That voice... could it be?_

I did not dare to turn around for I know myself that sometimes living in solitude and living alone can cause delusions. Maybe this is the sign that I, indeed in fact lonely. However, it was not a delusion, he really is here, in this old broken house. Lars hugged me from behind. "You... I did not expect that you would have the guts to make me look for you non-stop for 2 years and not look at me now that I finally found you."

His voice, it was strange. He whispered me those words and his voice was so weak and softer than before, as if Lars' words came from his heart, he was so sincere when he said it. I did not respond, I remained looking straight ahead and he tightened his embrace on my body. Never knew he is this strong, he is a man after all. _What was I thinking?_

"You were looking for me? But why?" I asked, "There was no need for that I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he already silenced me with his own lips. I did not imagine that my first kiss is with him and to add for it, it wasn't gentle. The way he is kissing me now reflects his persona; authoritative, he wants to be in control and it appeared that I am indeed under his control now. Lars broke the kiss and his hazel eyes bore into mine, sending silent messages that only us could understand. _Thank Aia that he is not angry._

"Remember the words I told you back then? You thought that I did not mean anything when I said that, did you?" I nod, he frowned.

That frown, I cannot believe myself on how I missed that frown of his, his voice, his eyes, his unintentional insults and his occasional contacts through my skin. Oh how missed all of those, missed all of him. Maybe the reason as to why I hid from the world is to sort and control my wavering feelings for him. I know that I can't have this kind of feelings, I do not want to ruin the relationship we already have. Maybe just being beside him was enough for me that time but when he said that, I can't control it anymore. _I do not want to stay with him based on false hope._

"Dumb Peta." he pressed forehead onto mine, "I was serious. It was an indirect way of saying that..." he looked away and blushed.

I stared at him and waited for his response however, Lars seems to be embarrassed to say it. _Maybe I should be the one to spell it for him._ "I love you."

This time, it's his time to be surprised and I took this as an opportunity to steal a kiss from him as a payback from earlier, he kissed back. Unlike from before, this time, he is gentle, Lars took a hold of both of my cheeks, and I craned my neck for a better angle. What can I say? I am a feisty girl after all and I have to seize the opportunity.

Much to my surprise, Lars started to part my lips with his tongue and knock on my teeth, I welcomed his tongue into my mouth and he intertwined his to mine. I started to let out a moan and Lars's hand snake on to my waist, pulling me closer to his body and his other one is holding my very long hair. My body shivered as the heat of his body traveled through mine.

As he explores the insides of my mouth with his tongue, my body grew weak and my breathing had become ragged. Feeling that I am running out of breath, he stopped kissing me and gave me time to suck in some air. I looked at him and he grinned, "Let's go back to Veldarah and be together. _FOREVER._ "

With those words coming out from him, I once again locked my lips with him as a response for his _indirect proposal._

* * *

 **Done! How is it? Not good right? I know *laughs* I need to get a life. I almost wrote a lemony one *phew* XD**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and welcomed :3**

 **For the full preview of the Cover Art, visit my 2nd dA acoount (AmeOfTheSEA)**

 **-雨**


End file.
